It All Started With Mascott Practice
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: One day when miley and lily are at mileys house after school oliver shows up from mascott practice. what will happen? a moliver story! DUH
1. Something Smelly

Chapter 1: Something Smelly

"Oh My Gosh! Are you serious? Kelly and Brett are finally going out!"exclaimed Miley Stewart as she shared a bag of chips with her best friend Lily Truscott. "Yup! They are so cute together," answered Lily "but not as cute as you and Ollie-Kinz!" she added as an after thought. Miley blushed a deep red , but then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt warm breath on her ear, "She's right you know!" Miley turned around to see her boyfriend of five months Oliver Oken. She looked at him and inwardly laughed. Now Oliver was muscular, cute, sensitive, had nineteen chest hairs (oh yah, thats right NINETEEN!) and actually showered. 'Damn hes HOTT!' Miley thought. Oliver lent in to kiss Miley but was pushed away as Miley began gagging. "What?" he asked oblivious to his current smell. "Where were you!?" Oliver then got a sudden look of realisation on his face, "Oh...hehe, I was at mascott practice!hehe" he answered nervously. "Then get your butt up to my bathroom, have a shower and borrow some of Jacksons CLEAN clothes...if he has any!" said a red faced Miley. Oliver smirked and quicky kissed her lips before she could stop him. "Okie Dokie" he replied as he ran up the stairs. No mater how strong he was Miley could beat him uo and he would never fight back. Now was one of those times when Miley wanted to beat him up!


	2. Authors Note! very important

A/N:Okay guys im offically dumping this story if i dont get atleast 1 review asking to keep it on! i have 8 chapters written but i refuse to post if no one appreciates them. BYE!


	3. Adventures of Bathroom Boy

**Hey guys! Im soo super sorry I havent updated in a LONG time!**

Chapter 2 : Adventures of Bathroom Boy

Oliver's POV

'Phew! That was close. I was pretty sure she was gonna chase me !' I thought as I leaned against Miley's bathroom door.

"Hmmm…I've never actually been in here without 'supervision' as Miley calls it! Lets have a wee look around…" I say aloud. I walked over to Miley's sink and opened the top drawer. I picked up a long hard thing covered in yellow plastic.

"Candy!" I was about to rip it open when I saw writing on the side.

"Taaaammmppon" I read sounding out the word.

"Oh No! Ew, Ew GROSS!" I screech and trow the thing as far as I can in Miley's HUGE bathroom. Im not kidding the thing is giant! I decide to continue on my adventure until I come across a white and pink machine thingy. 'I know what this is!' I think. It's a neutragena wave (**A/N: I don't own the neutragena company or its names! DON'T SUE ME!) **my older sister Kaylie has one!I continue on for another 5 minutes or so and find hair accessories, brushes, hair styling devices, make-up, creams, and face washes. Thankfully Miley keeps her _lady products _in one area. I decide to step into the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up I read all the shampoo bottles, I know Im weird!

"Watermelon, Kiwi, Strawberry! Yum!!" I say out loud. No wonder she always smells so delicious. After 5 minutes I step out of the shower and reach for a towel. But instead my hand touches a…_bra? _Honestly, that girl is very odd sometimes! I mean, on the towel rack? What the Crap? But I still love her.

Now for the scary part. JACKSONS ROOM! Dun, Dun ,Duh! I hope he answers the door so I don't need to go in. Oh wiait, nope hes in Nashville with Mr Stewart! Crap. I slowly walk into the room with my nose plugged. I quickly find his moldy dresser filled with surprisingly clean clothes.

"Jeans?" I ask myself. "No, Jacksons shorter than I am." I settle on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and cooly walk down the stairs.

**So did you like it??**


	4. Banana in the Pants!

**So yah I know Im an awfull person. I basically abandoned this story. But today Im going to post 2 new chapters!:)**

As Oliver walked downstairs he began to wonder what Miley was going to do as pay back for his little 'stunt'. When he reached the botom step he realised how quiet it was. He looked over at Lily who was watching TV but Miley was no where to be seen. Then, suddenly a continuos yell from behind Oliver could be heard. It was Miley, she was running at him full speed. Miley tackled hime to the ground and sat on his stomach. She punched him in the arm a few times but did not stand.

"Thats your pay back?" Oliver scoffed. "Do your worst!" he laughed.

Miley looked at him.

"No" she said calmly and turned around and whispered to herself "for now".

Miley helped Oliver to his feet and they walked over to the couch. Oliver sat down and Miley imideately sat on top of him.

"Hey, you know what we should do? HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" exclaimed the always hyper Lily.

Miley and Oliver both instantly agreed (Oliver, only because of the free food and the fact that Mr Stewart was away...if you catch my drift). Oliver called his mom after Lily called hers, to tell her the plan. It was a long and embarrasing talk for oliver.

"Ollie, Mr Stewart wont be there. Im trusting you to be a smart - Lily snorted - , young gentleman. Keep your hormones inchech and your banana where it should be! Love you sweetie! Bye" came the voice of Mrs Oken.

"Yeah. Bye Mom" replied a blushing oliver.

He had made the mistake of telling Lily to put the phone on speaker so him and Miley didnt need to move from their comfortable position.

"Well, Ollikinz, dont forget mommies special words!" laughed the thoroughly amused Lily.

Both Miley and Oliver blushed crimson red and Oliver muttered a quick "Shut Up, Lily"


	5. The Plan

**Here is the second chapter I promised! I hope you guys all like it!**

"So...what should we do?" asked Oliver after 6 minutes of awkward silence. Miley smiled.

"I can think of something" and wiggled her eyebrows at Oliver.

"EWWW! No, do that on your own time!" yelled Lily.

Oliver sighed and Miley giggled.

"Okay, I have a plan. Me and Lily can go to Lily's and Oliver's house to get some clothes. Ollie can go to Blockbuster and rent a movie. Oh and buy some junkfood!"

They all agreed and Oliver asked what movies to choose.

"Um...10 Things I Hate About You"

"Chick Flick!" Oliver interrupted"

"and a movie of _your _choice" finished Miley.

The 3 teens set off in their own directions. Miley and Lily were togetehr of course.

* * *

At Lily's House

"Okay Lily, you run upstairs and grab your stuff. I'll wait here" said Miley.

Lily nodded and ran up the flight of stairs.

"Hello Miley!"

"Hey Miss Trusscott, I'm just waiting for Lily..."

"Oh Miley! Call me Heather. So, what are you girls up to tonight?"

"Me and Lily are just having a normal sleepover with Ollie-ver. Hehe" Miley laughed nervously.

"Oh! Lily told me about you and Oliver going out. Are you 2 serious?"

"Umm...well...."

"MOM! Stop terrarising my friend! See ya tommorrow!" yelled Lily as she ran straight down the stairs and out the door with Miley in tow.

* * *

At Oliver's House

Lily knocked the door and Mr Oken answered.

"Hello girls, I thought Oliver was with you two?" he said in his deep voice.

"No he went to rent a movie. We came by to pick up some stuff for him tonight." Answered Miley.

Mr Oken nodded and let them in. The 2 walked slowly and polietly - unlike at Lily's - to Olivers room. On the way they ran into Olivers older sister Kiely.

"I cant believe toy 2 hang out with that door knob Im forced to call a brother. I mean EW Miley your _dating _him!" she said in a mellow voice.

"Yah...but he's hott...and a great kisser!" she responded dreamily.

"Gag me with a spoon!" Kiely replied and the girls walked to Oliver room leaving Kiely in their wake.

They walked into the moderately clean room, that was plastered with pictures of Miley, Hannah and Miley and Oliver together.

"That boy is obsessed" Lily said shaking her head.

Lily went to his closet to find a t-shirt and a pair of jeans while Miley went to his drawer for a set of Pj's - boxers and a t-shirt - because Lily refused to touch Olivers boxers, no mater how clean. Miley rummaged around and found a box of un-opened condoms.

'what is planning?' she thought not wanting Lily to see.

After 5 minutes they found all of Olivers things and threw them in a bag. Miley, who was wearing a tank top, felt a breeze come in through the window. She shivered and grabbed one of Olivers Hurley sweaters. It was extremely big on her but she didnt mind, it smely like Oliver.

"You ready?" aske Lily

"Yep, lets blow this pop stand!" she answered.

"HUH?"

"Nevermind..."

On their way out Mrs Oken smiled at Miley wearing Olivers sweater and Miley smiled back. They then headed home.

* * *

Blockbuster

"Okay I've got popcorn, Twizzlers, 10 things I hate about you, Maltesers-yummy-, coke, chocolate and chips. Now for my movie! Hmmm...a scary moview, so Miley will be all over me? DEFINATELY!" Oliver said as he walked around the store talking to him self. He looked through the Horror Section.

"Saw 4...perfect!"

Oliver smiled and walked to the check out. He then paid and hopped in his car heading for Miley's house.


End file.
